Marco Annicelli
Marco Annicelli is a character on ''The Young and the Restless'', played by Peter Bergman who also plays Jack Abbott. Storylines Marco was founded by Victor Newman when he was serving time in a prison in Peru. Victor noticed Marco had a scary resemblance to his longtime rival Jack Abbott and decided to use Marco to take Jack's place while the real Jack Abbott was taken captive by his psycho ex-girlfriend Kelly Andrews with help from Victor. Taking Jack's identity and life, Marco marries Phyllis in St. Bart's and then forms an alliance with Victor by merging Newman Enterprises with Jabot Cosmetics, naming it Newman-Abbott, irritating the other Abbotts as they believe Jack has lost his mind. Marco then buys a brand new Ferrari for himself and while driving it one night with Kyle Abbott, he receives a phone call on Kyle's cell from the real Jack. It seems the two don't know the other exists as Marco was stunned that the voice on the other end of the phone sounded exactly like his and vice versa from Jack's perspective. Because he was distracted by his "father's" look, Kyle crashes the Ferrari and Marco ends up in a coma for a few weeks. While unconscious, Victor uses this opportunity and hires an expert to forge the real Jack's signature. When Marco/Jack wakes up, he has no memory of the last several months, including being brought to Genoa City and taking Jack's identity to marrying Phyllis. However when Victor walked in, Marco tricked him by saying he does remember everything, but Victor decides he no longer needs Marco as he got what he wanted and was getting ready to inject a syringe into Marco's bloodstream that would cause him to have a major heart attack when Gabriel Bingham arrived and saw what was about to happen. An earlier conversation between Marco/Jack and Gabriel/Adam had Adam telling "Jack" that he wasn't really a Bingham (The real Jack Abbott is the only person besides Sage Warner that knows Adam Newman is alive and had surgery). Victor then decided that he did need Marco after all in order to get information out of Gabriel about his true identity. During his recovery however, Marco begins remembering his time in the Peruvian prison and begins tossing and turning in bed and speaking in Spanish. Phyllis overhears this and becomes very concern as she has never heard or knew Jack spoke fluent Spanish. At the Newman-Jabot merger party, Marco decided to honor the death of Cassie Newman by naming a wing in hospital after her both Sharon Newman and Nick Newman were greatful to Marco, but the party was crashed by Tobias Gray, who Marco was supplied to recognize since he previously worked at Jabot. Billy managed to get Tobias out of the party, but Tobias ends up crashing his car. Kyle, Abby Newman, and Summer Newman go to the hospital hoping to get answers from Tobias about the murders of Austin Travers and Courtney Sloan. Marco watched from the window and walked away with a satisfied smirk when Tobias flatlined. Crimes Committed *Hired by Victor Newman to impersonate Jack Abbott (2015) *Rape; sleeping with Phyllis Newman while pretending to be Jack (2015) *Framed Jack for hacking into Newman Enterprises and Jabot Cosmetics (2015) Maladies and Injuries *Suffered a head injury in a car accident (2015) Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:2010s Category:Current characters